Girl's Night Out
by Question51
Summary: Ember and Desiree decide to have a girl's night out and ask Sam and Jazz to show them around town.
1. Girl's Night Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom because if I did canceling it would not be and option.

I hope you all like this story, I was writing it instead of paying attention and taking notes in biology today. I aplogize if anyone is OCC but if they are it shouldn't be severely. And always remember to review, the more reviews the more likely I am to acctually finish this. Flame if you must, but know you will be laughed at.

Ember McLain laid back on a rock floating in the ghost zone, absentmindedly strumming her guitar while staring up at nothing.

"I'm bored," she said setting her guitar down beside her, "I wish Desiree was here."

"So you wish it, so it shall be," the wishing ghost said appearing above her in a puff of green smoke.

"Desiree!" Ember said grabbing her friend in a hug, "But I thought you had to hear me to grant wishes?"

"Well I was right behind you when you said it," Desiree replied breaking the embrace and sitting down, "So how am I supposed to be a distraction from your boredom?"

"I don't know, at least you're here to talk to now."

"But what about all the times you chased me away so you could work on you music?" Desiree said throwing her arm up across her forehead.

"What are you talking about? I've done no such thing."

"Uh-huh."

"Never did. Ever."

"Anyway back to my original question."

"I thought maybe you could come up with something to do," Ember said standing up.

"You could always wish for it," Desiree replied laying down where Ember had been.

"No thanks, I'm good," Ember turned to give her a 'I'm not stupid' look, "I know how your wishes turn out."

"Oh come on, I only did that to you once…or maybe twice," Desiree was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, "Come on, it was funny!"

"To you maybe."

"Still wishing I was here?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"You know you like having me around Baby Pop," Desiree said getting up and pinching Ember's cheek.

"Yeah, maybe," Ember replied swatting away Desiree's hand.

"But I have an idea on what to do."

"And that would be?"

"Let's have a girl's night out! We'll get some girls we know together and go out for a night on the town."

"Okay. One question though. Who?"

"How about Kitty?"

"She might join us."

"Spectra?"

"Not enough teenage misery for here tastes."

"Yeah. How about the Lunch Lady?"

"Ew. No."

"We'll we have a grand total of maybe three."

"I've got it. Since we're going out lets have Danny Phantom's Goth friend Sam show us around."

"Do you really think she'll agree to that?"

"Can't hurt to try."

Sam Manson sat alone in the Fenton Works basement, waiting for Danny to get back from whatever it was he decided was more important then meeting her here like he said he would. Danny's parents were out of town and Jazz said she was more than welcome to stay and wait for Danny to show up. She'd tried watching television with Jazz but soon grew bored. So she settled with setting around the lab. When suddenly there was a knock at…the ghost portal?

"Jazz. Jazz!" Sam yelled up the stairs.

"What is it Sam?" Jazz asked coming down the stairs.

"Has it ever done that before?" Sam asked pointing at the ghost portal.

"Not that I can remember."

"Well should we open it? It could possibly be Danny."

"Let me get a ecto-gun just in case," Jazz said opening up one of the lockers.

"I'll get the Fenton Thermos."

"You ready Jazz?" Sam asked standing by the ghost portal control.

"Whenever you are," Jazz replied taking aim at the doors.

Sam pressed the button and the doors opened up and slowly Ember and Desiree stepped out.

"Freeze ghost!" Jazz yelled at them.

"Hold up there," Ember said raising her hands, "We come in peace."

"And why should we trust either of you?" Sam asked walking up next to Jazz.

"Because we were hoping you would show us around town so there are more than two girls in our girl's night out," Desiree explained.

"We'll if Kitty could have torn herself away from Johnny for one night we would have three girls," Ember complained, "and besides if we were actually planning something don't you think I would've at least brought my guitar?"

"And would we have bothered to knock?"

"That makes sense, I guess. But let me get this straight you want us to show you around town and just hang out with you?" Sam asked trying to make sense of the situation.

"We'll it was originally planned to just be you Sam, but..." Desiree pointed to Jazz.

"Jazz."

"Jazz is welcome to join us."

"And no tricks? You're not planning on backstabbing us or anything?"

"We swear on our own graves," Desiree and Ember said in unison.

"Sam," Jazz took Sam off to the side, "you're not really planning on trusting these two are you?"

"I don't quite know yet," Sam said looking back to see the two ghosts looking at one the Fenton's many inventions.

"Well we could always wait for Danny to get back and see what he thinks."

"Its Danny, he'll shoot first ask questions later."

"That's a good point."

"Okay," Sam said turning back around, "We're willing to give you two the benefit of the doubt."

"Thanks, you won't regret it," Ember said hugging Sam.

"But we will be taking the Fenton Thermos and a few other things just in case you decide to double cross us," Jazz added on.

"Understandable. So where will we be going first?" Ember asked.

This is your author speaking: remember to review, if you like it tell me why, if you don't tell me why not.


	2. Bowling?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom.

Alright, another day, another chapter. I'm sorry about the length but I decided to do just one stop per chap, so enjoy. Next chapter should be longer.

And remember: Keep you author motivated and review.

Before leaving, Desiree and Ember had changed their appearance to look like they belonged. Ember had decided on a black T-shirt, leather jacket, ripped up jeans, fingerless gloves, and boots. Desiree went with a long blue skirt, matching top, sandals, and non-green skin. They had all decided to just let Jazz drive to keep up the appearance of being normal. Now they all stood outside Amity Park Lanes

"Bowling? Is this what you do for fun in this town?" Ember said turning to Sam and Jazz.

"Beats just sitting in the ghost zone, doesn't it?" Desiree said elbowing Ember in the side, "So lets just make the best of it."

"Who let the losers in here?" they heard a familiar voice call when they entered.

"Shut up Paulina," Sam growled back at her.

"Who is that?" a random guy asked pointing to Desiree.

"I don't know," another guy said, "But I'd like to."

"Hold on a minute, is one of your loser friends getting more attention than me?" Paulina asked looking at Sam.

"Looks like," Sam replied smirking as guys started to crowd around Desiree.

"Whatever, she's still a loser just like you."

"I wish you'd just get over yourself," Jazz said as Sam slapped her hand over her mouth.

"I wish you wouldn't grant that wish," Ember whispered in Desiree's ear.

"So you wish it, so it shall be," Desiree whispered back.

"Now if everyone would excuse us, we would like to bowl," Ember said pulling Desiree through the crowd of guys to the counter.

Meanwhile…

"Jazz! I'm home!" Danny Fenton said as he walked into his house, "Jazz? Hello? Anyone home?"

He walked around searching the house until he found a note Jazz had left him.

"Danny, Sam came over but got bored waiting on you so we went out. Be back later tonight. –Jazz," Danny read it aloud, "Great, now I'm here with nothing to do and no one to hang out with."

Back at Amity Park Lanes

"Alright we win again!" Sam hollered punching the air. They had decided to play in teams, humans vs. ghosts.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" another guy asked Desiree for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight.

"No thank you," she replied once again.

"So you can beat us at this stupid little game, whoopty-doo," Ember rolled her eyes.

"You're just mad because we won five straight games," Jazz stuck her tongue out at Ember.

"Whatever, lets go do something else," Ember said getting up, "but first."

Ember looked around to make sure no one was watching then went invisible.

"Owe, something tripped me," Paulina said a few lanes down causing everyone to turn and laugh at her having fallen down and into the gutter.

"That is great," Sam barely managed to giggle out.

"Good to know you approve," Ember said to appearing next to her.

"You did that, why?"

"Felt she had it coming from what she said when we came in. Now let's blow this pop stand."

If your wondering why Danny didn't call Tucker, that will be explained in the next chapter. Also, the next chapter should be funnier.


	3. Popcorn at the Movies

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

We'll here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've also got an idea for a serious story. So check it out when I get the prologue posted, it's titled The Game of Kings. But in the meantime...

"A movie, now this could be fun," Ember stated looking sidelong at Sam as they entered the theater.

"Do you want anything-," Jazz started to ask.

"A big tub of popcorn." Desiree cut her off.

"Do ghosts eat?" Sam asked.

"No," Desiree replied.

"Then what do you want with popcorn?" Jazz asked as evil smiles crept on to Ember and Desiree's faces.

"You get the popcorn, we'll go find some seats," Sam answered walking off.

"Let's sit here," Ember said plopping down in a seat in the back.

"Fine, let's sit in the make out seats," Sam replied.

"Good thing you agree cause we aren't moving," Desiree added.

"So enjoying girl's night out yet Sammy?" Ember inquired putting her feet up on the seat in front of her.

"Well winning five games of bowling was nice. Oh, and I should have told you that I have an alley in my basement," Sam laughed.

"Uh-huh. Now I see why you were so good at it."

"At least you're having fun, that's what really matters," Desiree interjected.

"Yeah beats sitting around waiting for Danny to show up."

"It's my personal advice," Desiree said, "To never trust a man."

"That's your only advice," Ember replied giving her a friendly shove.

"Hey Sam, isn't that Tucker and Valerie a few rows ahead of us," Jazz asked as she sat down and handed the popcorn to Desiree.

"Yeah, I don't know anyone else who would wear those stupid berets," Sam answered, "So, are you guys going to do what I think you're going to do with that popcorn?"

"That depends, what do think we're going to do?" Ember replied as the movie began.

Meanwhile high above the city the Riddler plots his next move…Um…or maybe Danny just tries to find something to do. 

"So bored," Danny said sitting upside down on the couch, "Let's see, played games, watched TV, prank called Vlad, surfed on the couch with the ironing board (Me and a friend did that once). Yep, I think I've done everything.

Back at the Movies 

"Knock it off!" Tucker yelled toward the back of the theater only to be meet with popcorn and laughter, "Some people can be so rude."

"You do realize that you are aggravating Amity Park's best ghost hunter, Danny excluded," Sam whispered to the two giggling ghosts.

"So, me and Des can take her," Ember replied hitting Sam with a piece of popcorn.

"You guys are acting so childish."

"You're just mad because we're not letting you join in," Ember said hitting Sam again.

"That's what I'm sensing," Desiree added.

"Maybe I don't want to act like a little kid."

"_Maybe I don't want to act like a little kid_," Ember mocked in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh that's mature."

"_Oh that's mature_."

"Knock it off."

"_Knock it off._"

"I would have thought you'd have joined in before I did," Jazz put in still flinging popcorn and giggling away at Tucker and Valerie's annoyance.

"Come on Sam, join the Dark Side," Desiree said enticing her.

"I do like the Dark Side," Sam said grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"_I do like the Dark Side_," Ember said as Sam hit her on the arm.

"Sam? Jazz? I didn't know you where at this movie," Tucker said spotting them after the show.

"I don't suppose you saw who was throwing popcorn?" Valerie asked.

"Nope, sorry," Sam answered hearing Val's 'watch' start to beep and looking around and not finding the ghost gals.

"Sorry but I've gotta go," Valerie said running out of the theater.

"Valerie, wait up!" Tucker yelled running after her, "Bye Sam, Jazz."

"I'm guessing we'd better get going," Ember said in Sam's ear.

"You'd be right."

There it is, remember to review.


	4. Let's Dance!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

This was a fun chapter to write. I hope you all enjoy it.

"I don't suppose there is a dance club around here, is there?" Ember asked from the back seat.

"Actually there is. You know where it is right Jazz?"

"Sure do," she replied making turn right.

From the outside the club looked like nothing special, but inside it was still nothing special. Just you regular, average dance club, crowded and dark. Upon entering the club Ember and Desiree immediately disappeared onto the dance floor.

"How come I have a bad feeling about this?" Sam asked herself.

"Hey there Jazz," a blond teenage boy and his dark haired companion greeted her.

"Hello Dash, Kwan," she said back, less than enthusiastically.

"Okay, I think I've figured it out," Sam again said to herself.

"Up for a dance Jazz," Dash asked taking her hand.

"No thinks Dash," she replied removing her hand from his.

"Suit yourself then. Come on Kwan," Dash said heading to the dance floor.

A while passed before Sam and Jazz heard anything out Ember and Desiree, and what they heard they weren't sure if they liked or not.

"No man touches me unless I wish it!" they heard Desiree's voice over the music.

"Calm down, I just wanted a dance," came Dash's voice.

"Well find a nicer way of getting her attention," Ember put in her opinion.

"And who are you? Her boyfriend?"

"What was that little man?"

"You heard me."

"You wanna take this outside?"

"I would say I don't hit women but-"

Dash's insult was cut off by Desiree, or more precisely, Desiree's fist as it knocked him off his feet.

"I think you owe my friend an apology," Desiree said looking down at Dash.

"I think a problem might be developing now," Jazz said to Sam.

"I don't see a problem," she replied.

"You three are going to have to leave," the bouncer told Ember, Desiree, and Dash.

"Let's get going," Sam said to Jazz.

"Good going dipstick," Ember told Dash once they were outside.

"Still wanna finish this?"

"Maybe I do."

"Ha, I finally found you ghost!" they all heard the red clad ghost hunter say.

"You're a ghost?" Dash asked disbelievingly.

"Guilty as charged," Ember said prepping an ecto-blast.

"We can do this two ways ghost, the easy way or the hard way," Val said leveling her weapon on Ember.

"I choose," Ember said shooting at Val, "the hard way."

Val easily avoided the blast, firing her own. Ember flew up level with Val. Desiree flew up underneath Val's board and gave Ember a wink.

"Give up?" Ember asked her.

"Why, because of one shot that missed?"

"No," Desiree answered from under her, "because of this."

Desiree reached up and grabbed Val's ankles and pulled her off her jet board. Ember flew forward and grabbed Val's wrists, preventing her from blasting either of them.

"Now, what to do with her?" Ember asked Desiree over Val's struggling grunts.

"I'm not sure," Desiree replied.

"That's perfect," Ember said scanning the area and spotting a dumpster, Desiree just smiled.

After using the cord off a flagpole to tie Val's hands and feet. That was the most difficult part.

"I'll get you for this! You'll pay you stupid ghosts!" Val screamed as they stuffed her in the dumpster.

"See, told you we could take her," Ember proudly told Sam when they found her and Jazz.

"Okay, I'll give you that one."

"Now, where's blondie?"

"Dash? He ran off as soon as you took your eyes off him," Jazz told Ember.

"So what do we do now?" Desiree asked when they were all in the car.

"How about we go to the Nasty Burger and I tell you about the time Danny dropped his pants while asking a girl out?" Sam threw out the suggestion.

"You have our attention," the reply came from the back seat.


	5. The Night's End

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

I know this chapter is short, sorry. But I'm probably going to do one last chapter. It'll be the day after. I'm also thinking of doing a sequal, what do you think?

Danny was still up wondering where his sister and best friend had ran off to, leaving him to spend the night home alone and incredibly bored. It was going on midnight when he heard a car pull up outside.

"Finally," he said to himself, "they're back."

When the door opened Danny was greeted by two things that he didn't expect. One: Two of his enemies just walked in the house with his friend and sister. Two: They were all laughing hysterically.

"They were asleep on the floor hugging?" Ember asked through laughs.

"I have a picture of it at home," Sam said enthusiastically.

"What is going on here?" Danny shouted at the laughing quartet. The laughter stopped as they all turned to look at Danny before resuming their laughter even louder and harder than before.

"And what is so funny?" Danny shouted at the girls again.

"You," Desiree answered pointing at Danny.

"If you are quite done, can you please explain why two of my enemies ARE IN MY HOUSE?"

"Relax dipstick, we where just hanging out. Okay?" Ember explained.

"We did nothing wrong, ask Sam and Jazz," Desiree added.

"It's true Danny, we just went out and had some fun," Jazz backed them up.

"Besides, you didn't show up and they did," Sam concluded.

"Alright, this is beyond weird. I'm just going to go to bed and you can explain it in the morning," Danny said walking up the stairs. The girls heard a door slam and once again collapsed into laughter.

The ghost portal opened, revealing the swirling green vortex. The two sets of friends looked at each other.

"Tonight was fun," Desiree said from in front of the portal.

"Yeah, it was. I can't remember the last time I laughed that hard," Jazz said scratching the back of her head.

"See you guys next time we manage to get out," Ember said then turned to step through.

"So, what is exactly is going to happen with all of us?" Sam asked, "I mean you and Desiree trying to take over the world and what not, and me and Danny stopping you?"

"We'll just have to wait and see, now won't we?" Ember said as her and Desiree disappeared through portal.


End file.
